


Confident

by ContrivedCircus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Classroom Sex, High School, M/M, Rape, Translated from French, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not a very good confidant. Usually, telling me a secret is either suicidal or completely idiotic. Yet there is a person who tells me everything without me asking him anything, and I know that he is neither suicidal nor stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confident

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confident](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/148579) by Kafka Tamura. 



I’m not a very good confidant. Usually, telling me a secret is either suicidal or completely idiotic. Yet there is a person who tells me everything without me asking him anything, and I know that he is neither suicidal nor stupid. Could this be an inordinate confidence in my own person, or, more likely, a total carelessness?

At any rate, it is certain that, by some strange strings of events, me, Izaya Orihara, became Kishitani Shinra’s confidant. How and why? It would take too long to explain, not to mention it would also be especially uninteresting. The woes of my friend are also unimportant. The fact is that when he has a problem, a nuisance, or a question, he simply hounds me and asks my opinion as if it were the most important.

He should know, being the closest person to me, that my opinion is the last to take, unless you want to ruin your life. That being said, I must admit that with Shinra, things are slightly different. Since I do not see him as a normal human being, but as an entity of the same specie as mine, my advice is probably more appropriate. This is probably why he trusts me so much. So I’m not complaining, and although I always seem bothered by his long speeches, I actually love when he comes talk to me.

However, what I feel for him could not be called friendship. It is not love, as I am sure that I can’t feel that emotion. It’s a strange mixture of respect, possessiveness and sexual desire that I feel for him. I would like to possess him entirely, to have him all for myself, but I would never go out with him. I wish he would think only of me, belong to me body and soul, but I would not allow myself to become dependent of him. I am independent by nature, there is no chances that I could start an interdependent relationship like mutual love. I would prefer to become his master, but I know that I would definitely lose him if I tried to hold him without his consent. Another reason that prevents me from acting, perhaps more logical but less important, is that he loves someone other than me.

This person I hate greatly although I have never even met them is named Celty and has the unfortunate characteristic of not being human. She indeed has no head and seems to be what is called a Dullahan, a type of fairy who harvests the souls of the dead. It turns out that Shinra has known her since childhood and he dedicates to her his insatiable, immeasurable, and above all, completely transparent love. He doesn’t hesitate to babble endlessly about her, even bringing the most mundane subjects to his love, without any logical sequence or transition. He thinks of her as much as he breathes. Every move he makes, every word he utters, each of his worries, joys and sorrows are centred around this person. It’s a love so disinterested, so pure, so powerful that it would be no exaggeration to speak of it as unconditional love.

Obviously, I can’t stand this state of affairs. Every time he refers to her – that is to say, every time he opens his mouth – I feel a powerful jealousy grab me. Why is he so interested in her while I am certainly more interesting? How can he be so obsessed with her when he should think only of me? What does she have more than me?

So it is with great relief and unfounded happiness that I greet him in our class after school. The setting sun plunges the room into a special atmosphere, conductive to confiding and sentimental effusions. We are now alone, and I know what he will say. His expression is unequivocal for me. Only one thing in the world can make him as defeated or destroyed. Only one thing can have as much influence on him, and this is unfortunately not me – at least not for now. I let myself be captivated by the tears which stain his cheeks as he confesses to me in a trembling voice, “I… Celty… told me that.… that she….”

His voice dies as he removes his glasses to plunge his face in his hands. I watch him with a predatory smile on my lips. I could not have hoped for a better development: the only barrier between him and I just jumped. I have no reason to hold back, especially as the time is right to enter the scene. A Machiavellian plan forms in my head and I know it can’t fail, because I am infallible.

I approach, taking his glasses before laying them on a desk and gently wrapping my arms around him. He startles but does not stop crying. I put my arms behind his back and rub in slow movements to comfort him. I feel him curl up in my embrace, and I begin to smile more widely. This is going to be easy, it is only a matter of time before he becomes mine.

When he’s calmed down a bit, I bring one of my hands to his face and force him to look at me. I erase my sadistic smile and make him see that I wish to comfort him. I wipe gently with a thumb a tear on his cheek. I could do what I want to him: he is too lost in his depression to care about anything. I also know that my presence is comforting him in itself, since he considers me his best friend, which gives me extraordinary power over him.

I close my eyes and lean over him. I slowly place my lip on his before moving away to observe his reaction. Misunderstanding is palpable in his brown irises, but he does not seem completely repelled. In fact, he seems completely amorphous, which reinforces my idea that I could do anything that I want to him. I move him to the teacher’s desk and sit him there. Without any warning, I again take possession of his mouth, slipping my tongue inside. Finally, he reacts by pulling on the fabric of my jacket, but little force is present in his gesture. Shinra meets my kiss after a moment, probably by instinct, and I slide my hand beneath his shirt to his back. He finally puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me with a little more vigor. I pull away somewhat reluctantly. His eyes are marked by bewilderment and thinly veiled desire when he asks me, “Izaya, why are you doing this?”

“I just want to comfort you, Shinra.” I answer. “Take it as a gesture of friendship from me!”

I don’t give him time to reply before capturing his mouth again. He struggles, but not enough to stop me. I know I’m taking advantage of his moment of weakness, but if that is the only way to have him, I will not stop myself. I am Orihara Izaya the great, and when I want something, I do not hesitate to take it, regardless of the consequences. Moreover, what really matters is that I will comfort him and make him forget that bitch who rejected him. I’ll take care of him like he really deserves.

I put a hand on his thigh, pushing away to open his legs. In doing so, I place my other hand on his back and pull him even closer to me. I then run my hand down, searching until my hand covers a portion of his ass. My other hand slips over his shirt, undoing the buttons one-by-one. When it’s done, I finally disconnect our mouths and take the time to watch him fully. His lips are slightly redder than normal, his cheeks lightly pink and smeared with tears, his uncovered chest as pale as I like. It excites me, and I feel warmth invading my lower half. I draw my hand up to stroke his chest, lingering on a nipple as I rub over it with my thumb. Burying my face in his neck, I nibble on the tender skin. Shinra finally lets out a soft moan which tells me that I have indeed won.

His pants and underwear quickly fall to the floor, prompting me to take a short break to ensure the reality of the moment. How many times have I dreamed of this? Now the dream plays out in front of me, and I am not only the instigator, but the undisputed master. I have absolute power over everything. Involuntarily, my usual sadistic grin takes its place on my face. He stares at me and I see that he doesn’t agree, he doesn’t want this, but I don’t care at all and move to grab his rather prominent erection. Shinra bites his lower lip as to not moan, but indecent sounds come out from between those lips anyway. With a gentle push, I spread him out completely over the desktop. My jacket is now laying alongside his.

I coat three of my fingers with my saliva – in my fantasies, Shinra was always the one who took care of this, but in the current situation, I could not quite expect him to handle it. I insert one of my fingers into his entrance. Shinra arches and begins to whisper “no” repeatedly, but I don’t listen. If he really wants me to stop, he will have to be more convincing. Everything except his mouth seems to tell me “yes”. After all, does he not unconsciously follow the movements of my finger to feel it better? Does he not moan beneath my caresses? Is this not proof that he is not really against my actions?

I insert a second finger softly, then lean over to kiss him in order to soften the pain a bit. In doing so, I allow my free hand to stroke his thigh. I won’t be able to wait much longer; I quickly slip a third finger to prepare him properly. I don’t want to cause him too much discomfort, but my erection has become increasingly painful and I have only one thing on my mind: finally making him mine.

I slide all three fingers out and swiftly undo my pants. Without further ado, I gently press myself into him, as tenderly as possible, and I patiently wait for him to get used to the foreign presence before moving. A cry of pain still leaves his lips, but I capture and imprison the sound with my own mouth. It is hot and tight inside of him, the feeling is simply wonderful, sublime.

Unable to wait more, I begin to thrust. Shinra moans and I forsake his mouth for the sensitive skin of his neck. I smear my presence: he is mine, I mark my territory. It’s mine, all mine. I feel like I hit his nerve because Shinra shouts a little louder than before. I maintain the same angle and pleasure is more than visible on his face bathed in yet more tears. These salty tears, I lick them to make them mine. Only one person can make him cry. Only one person has the right to make him suffer: myself. I have an overwhelming urge to laugh, but I restrain myself: if I laughed, my plan would have no chance of success.

He’s nearly over, and I myself feel close to the end. I grab his erection, which finishes him off. While whispering my name, he cums on me. I do the same after a few thrusts, but I stay in him for awhile. I fixate my gaze on his. It’s obvious he does not know how to look at me. Shinra resents me, but he can not deny that I did not completely force him. If he really did not want this, it could very well have gone another way. I gave him the freedom to choose, it’s not real rape and he knows it as well as me. By not reacting more strongly, he felt he had betrayed her love: Celty. Guilt floods his heart, preventing him from seeing me as the real one responsible for this situation.

This is exactly what I wanted: despite all that I did, he doesn’t hate me. He’ll never hate me. He will let me make love to him as much as I like, he will let me do anything to him. I corrupted him and everything, in his eyes, is confirming that. There is no going back, everything changed and he knows it as well as me. He will continue to love Celty, his love will stay pure and powerful, but he will never be able to say no to me. He will always come back to me with his playful smile and desire to confess everything. His love and devotion will be directed to her; his face bathed in tears, his lust and indecency will be mine.

Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, for all the days to come, I will forever be Kishitani Shinra’s confidant.


End file.
